Tastes Like Chocolate?
by Alex Lawsford
Summary: Light and L's first night together thanks to L's genius 'handcuffs' idea. What could this possibly lead to?


"Ryuzaki?"

L sighed, he expected this. The two had been attached together via handcuffs for almost 49 hours and neither of them had slept. Contrary to the belief of Matsuda: L, the worlds greatest detective, did actually need sleep. He was only human after all. He spoke in his usual emotionless voice "What is it Light-kun?"

"How's this going to work?"

"Whatever do you mean Light-kun?" L said as he removed his shirt and hopped into the large double bed, literally pulling Light in with him.

"Ooof" Light uttered as he found himself face first on L's bare chest.

"Oh my, how did this happen.." L uttered in the least convincing voice he could think of.

"Ryuzaki.. Don't tell me you're"

"Oh, come now Light-kun. This is nothing but an accident.. Now if you don't mind, remove your face from my nipples"

How blunt of him.. Light rolled over, facing the opposite way he pulled the cover over himself which meant taking them from L.

"Light-kun... It seems there aren't enough covers for the both of us."

"It would seem that way Ryuzaki, here take them." Light was trying to be sarcastic, but upon seeing Ryuzaki shivering he felt bad and moved closer so they could share.

"Thank you, Light-kun. Perhaps Light-kun is more than just my friend..."

Was he speaking to himself?

Light joked "Ryuzaki, don't get your hopes up"

"Awh."

He was kidding, right?

Light tried to sleep, he tossed and he turned but he couldn't fall asleep for some reason. Was it because only 50 hours ago L had him and his girlfriend captive? Light froze when he felt L's hand brush against his bare back. Was he asleep? Light didn't want to try and find out. At the very least, he didn't want to get too attached to L. For all Light knew this was another attempt to get information from him, he couldn't fall for him. He couldn't, he couldn't, he cou-.

"Ooof"

"Huh?"

L had wrapped his arms around Light in a sort of uncoordinated bear hug. "My deepest apologies Light-kun. I do this sometimes."

He didn't sound very convincing, then again he never did.

"That's okay, you can get off now though"

"Perhaps" L said, you could hear the smile in his voice "Y'know I'm stronger than I look Light-kun"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh~" his laugh was creepy, it was the first time Light had heard him laugh. Unfortunately he couldn't savour the moment as L had twisted his body and straddled him before he could stop him.

"Ryuz-!"

"Shhh~" he said holding a finger to his mouth, L lowered his face to Light's so their noses just barely touched.

Light pushed his face away "Ryuzaki, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to kiss me..."

"..."

"W... Well?"

"I'm simply repaying you, I did lock you up for 50 days"

"Uh..."

"Would you rather Misa Amane? If you would, I could call her in right now. I'm sure she's raring to go"

What an ugly way to put it..

L pulled both of Light's hands and stuck them under his knees to hold them in place. "Now then.." he smiled as he brought his face toward Light's touching his nose again.

Light winced "People can see Ryuzaki"

"I know~" he smiled.

Was this turning him on?

L moved his nose down to Light's mouth and kissed his chin. Light shook, whether it was nerves or what L had no idea, it just made him smile more. L moved his lips closer to Light's and hovered. "Well?"

"..."

"Heh" L dropped and lightly kissed Light on the lips. He felt happy for the first time in a long time, possibly the happiest he'd felt in his life. He kept his wide eyes open staring at Light who had shut his, he wasn't struggling. L stopped and got off him, laying down back on his.

"Okay, enough for tonight."

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"Ryuzaki?"

"..."

"Ryuzaki!"

"Zzz"

"Lies." Light straddled L, waking him up.

"Ooof, Light-kun? What is it? I'm sleeping here"

Light didn't speak, he just kissed L. Keeping his eyes open and looking directly into L's, L slipped his tongue into Light's mouth.

_He tasted like chocolate_ Light thought

_He tastes like chocolate _L thought.

When they had finished their first _real_ kiss, Light lifted his head sitting on top of L.

"L.."

"Light-kun?"

"Nothing..."

"Heh" L rolled Light onto his back, where L sat on him. "I prefer it like this"

"As do I" Light said jokingly

L dropped his head and the two began to kiss passionately, L had his hands ruffling through Light's hair while Light kept his hands on L's waist, stroking his sides gently. L tried to move his lips to Light's neck but he wouldn't let him. He could feel Light's lips smiling on his, L moved his hands to Light's lips and slowly stuck a finger in his mouth, Light licked it as he began to suck on his neck.

"L.." he gasped

L didn't stop, he moved his head down slowly kissing his chest as he moved down the bed. He was about to reach his waist when he suddenly fell off the bed.

"Ooof.." before L could get up he saw Light's hand which he used to pull himself up. "Thank you, Light-kun." L kissed him lightly and the two continued to the bed. The two lay next to each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Light-kun.."

"Yeah, L?"

L dragged himself closer to Light and held him around the waist from behind. He kissed his neck "I lo.."

"..."

"I love you Light-kun"

"I love you too L" Light took one of his hands and held it and began to fall asleep being held by the one he truly did love. Not Misa, but the one who he opposed and doesn't even remember. He almost drifted off to sleep before he felt L licking his neck. Light smiled "Not finished?"

"Not at all~"

Light kept hold of his hand and drew it closer to the button on his now tight pants.

"Love, huh?" L thought as he lent to Light's face to kiss him again before the remote controlled light's were switched off.

**XXX – The observation room...**

"...Why'd I have to be on duty during this" Matsuda was staring at the large screen which showed both L and Light 'going at it' as he would say. He had watched the entire thing and was now still watching in infra-red.

"I wanted Ryuzaki.."


End file.
